1997 Italian Grand Prix
7 September |officialname = LXVIII Gran Premio Campari d'Italia |circuit = Autodromo Nazionale Monza |location = Monza, Lombardy, Italy |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.770 |laps = 53 |distance = 305.810 |pole = Jean Alesi |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:22.990 |fastestlap = 1:24.808 |fastestlapdriver = Mika Häkkinen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 49 |winner = David Coulthard |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Jean Alesi |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Heinz-Harald Frentzen |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 1997 Italian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the LXVIII Gran Premio Campari d'Italia, was the thirteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza in Monza, Italy, on the 7 September 1997.'Italian GP, 1997', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr610.html, (Accessed 23/08/2019) The race would see David Coulthard sweep to victory for , as title pretenders Michael Schumacher and Jacques Villeneuve struggled throughout the weekend. Qualifying had seen the usual order of things completely dismantled, with Giancarlo Fisichella leading the way for most of the session for . He would, however, be beaten to pole position by the ever popular Jean Alesi of , with Heinz-Harald Frentzen sneaked into second ahead of the Italian. Behind, Villeneuve would claim fourth, while Schumacher found himself down in a lowly ninth for . The warm-up passed without issue, with conditions remaining dry and warm, and with Ferrari off the overall pace. There were, however, to be discussions over the race start, with several drivers asking whether it was okay to go over the white lines on the start/finish straight, which outline the side of the circuit. The officials opted to allow the use of the extra tarmac, a decision which proved crucial to the fates of Coulthard and Irvine. Indeed, both blitzed their starts to leap up the order, with Coulthard settling into third behind Alesi and Frentzen, while Irvine claimed eighth behind Schumacher having been baulked by the Scot. Miraculously the field made it through the Rettifilo without issue, and would power through the rest of the opening lap without issue. Out front, meanwhile, Alesi, Frentzen and Coulthard would break away from the rest, with Fisichella in fourth unable to match their pace. Yet, it quickly became clear that the race would not be a classic, quickly turning to a procession as the top three broke away. Indeed, the only changes to the order came during the stops, with Villeneuve and Frentzen the first callers, a decision which ultimately ruled Frentzen out of the reckoning. Frentzen's early stop opened the door for Coulthard, who duly latched onto the back of Alesi before sweeping into the pits behind the Sicilian born Frenchman. McLaren duly got the Scot back out on fresh tyres and fuel quicker than Benetton could service Alesi, allowing Coulthard to shoot away in the lead.,ref name=GP> With that the race was effectively over, for Coulthard had enough pace to keep Alesi at arm's length without straining his car. Alesi hence had to look behind to keep an eye on Frentzen, although the German racer was providing no threat to the Benetton. Elsewhere, Mika Häkkinen and Schumacher would have brief stints in the lead, opting for longer first stints, which would carry the Finn into fourth and Schumacher to seventh. Unfortunately for Häkkinen his race would be ruined by a delaminated tyre, promoting Schumacher into the points. That really was the last drama of the race, with Coulthard cruising home to claim victory, which he dedicated to Diana Spencer, Princess of Wales, whom had been killed in an accident on 31 August prior to the race. Alesi and Frentzen completed the podium, with Fisichella, Villeneuve and Schumacher claiming the remaining points. Background Michael Schumacher moved eleven points clear atop the Championship after his fourth win of the campaign, leaving Belgium with 66 points. Jacques Villeneuve had therefore lost ground, and was now more than a win behind, with the Canadian ace remaining the only major pretender to Schumacher with five rounds to go. Heinz-Harald Frentzen, meanwhile, had moved into third, with just two points covering the German, Jean Alesi and fifth placed Gerhard Berger. In the Constructors Championship it was who had won the day, eking out their lead to six points at the head of the hunt. had, however, effectively kept pace wit their Italian rivals, with having lost ground to both in third. They were, however, in a now secure third place, nineteen ahead of in fourth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Second and final pole position for Jean Alesi.'13. Italy 1997', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1997/italie.aspx, (Accessed 23/08/2019) ** This was also the twentieth pole for a car using #7 as its race number.'1997 Italian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1997&gp=Italian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 23/08/2019) * Third career victory for David Coulthard. * scored their 106th win as a constructor. ** secured their eleventh victory as an engine supplier. * Thirtieth podium for Alesi. * Mika Häkkinen recorded his first fastest lap. Standings With neither of the title protagonists scoring major points there had been little change atop the Championship standings, with Michael Schumacher remaining at the head of the hunt. Jacques Villeneuve had managed to reduce the German's advantage, leaving Italy ten behind, with more than double the points of Jean Alesi in third. The Frenchman himself was in an intense fight for third, with Heinz-Harald Frentzen, David Coulthard, Gerhard Berger and Eddie Irvine all within ten points of Alesi. In the Constructors Championship had done some serious damage, leaving Italy just a point off the lead. Indeed, it had been a fairly dismal day for the tifosi, with 's solitary point the only reason that they still held the lead. Behind, had maintained their hold on third, with only able to inch slightly closer in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:1997 Grands Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy